New York Christmas
by Dallyforever101
Summary: Christmas in New York had always been her favourite time of year. With all the lights and trees in the window, and everything lit up in the stores. But her absolute favourite part was the time she could spend being a kid again. Dally/OC


A/N: I hope everyone had a good Christmas! :) Did everyone get what they wanted? I did! :)  
So I said I'd make a one-shot for Christmas, so here it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

XXX

"It looks really cold out there." Mia said as she looked out the window of the old building she and Dally stayed in. "You're not going to make me go out there are you?" Dally rolled his eyes as he pulled on his jacket and started searching for his missing boot.  
"Don't be such a pussy." He said. "We've gone out in the cold before, what's wrong with it now?"  
"We finally got a good fire going in here." Mia said as she pulled her scarf off the hook in the hallway. "The last time it was this cold, you couldn't get the fire going well enough fir there to be a heat different between outside and inside. Where did you put my jacket?"  
"I think it's on the back of the chair in the kitchen." Dally called from the living room. "Where is my other boot?"  
"Right here." Mia said as she pulled the boot out from under a stack of newspaper by the fire. "How did it end up there anyway?"  
"Don't ask me." Dally said as he took the boot and stuffed his foot into it. "I didn't put it there." Mia rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her jacket from the back of a chair.  
"A magical fairy came and hide it on you, Dally." She said as she back into the hall. "It the only obvious answer." Dally rolled his eyes as he opened the door.  
Standing at the bottom of the steps was a small group of guys- 9 or so- huddled together because of the cold.  
"You two are slow." One said as he stepped away from the others. Mia glared at him.  
"It's your fault for standing out here, Trevor." She said as they started walking down the street towards Central Park. "You could have come in for a few minutes while we got ready." Trevor smirked and draped an arm over Mia's shoulders.  
"Would have been a waste of heat walkin in then back out. Besides that," He grinned at her. "I ain't no pussy." Mia huffed and crossed her arms as they walked towards the entrance of the park. Snow was starting to fall heavily as they walked through the arch way.  
"Hey look," Mia turned when Liam called from somewhere behind her. "Mia's under the mistletoe!" Mia looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging over her head and sighed.  
"I'm not kissing all of you." She said before any of them could open their mouths.  
"So who will ya kiss?" Josh asked. "Cause you just said you wouldn't kiss _all _of us." Mia huffed and shifted her wait from one foot to the other.  
"Let me rephrase that then," She said. "I'm not kissing _any of you_."  
"Come on Mia." Tyler chided. "I dare you to kiss one of us." Mia rolled her eyes as they walked farther into the park.  
"Are you so desperate to get laid that you'll go against the _one rule _we made?" She snickered when the boys who mentioned it rubbed at the back of their necks. "You guys are really pathetic." She said.  
"So no dare?" Mia turned to see Trevor smirking at her, a glint of laughter in his eyes. Mia glared at him before she grabbed the closest guy to her- which happened to be Dally- and kissed him.  
They both stood in shock for a moment, having never kissed anyone before; their minds were trying to grab hold of what just happened. When their brains click, their cheeks turned bright red.  
"Look, they're both blushing like little girls!" Daniel called out as the boys started laughing. Mia's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as she pushed some boys aside to get to Daniel, but before she could grab him and give him a punch, he took off running across the snow covered grass of the park. With a scowl, Mia took off after him.  
"You'll pay for that Daniel!" She yelled. The rest of the boys stood and laughed as they watched the two run around in circles before Mia finally pounced and tackled Daniel to the ground. She gave him a couple slaps across the face before falling to the ground beside him to catch her breath.  
Everyone went to crowd around and Mia glared up at them.  
"I'm never going anywhere with you boys in public again." She said as Liam helped her off the ground. She brushed off her jeans and jacket. "You're such an embarrassment!" They all laughed at her statement and walked towards the pond that was frozen solid by this time of year.  
"You're such a girl, Mia." Dally commented as they walked down the path. Mia smirked.  
"I'll take that as a compliment, considering I don't get them very often." She grinned as they came to the pond and she stepped out onto the ice in her boots.  
As she slid across the frozen surface, the boys slowly followed her.  
"Oh, by the way Dally," She called as she turned to looked at the boys. "I was saving that for your Christmas present. So I'm kind of hoping you have something for me." She looked at him expectantly, knowing he hadn't planned on getting her anything.  
She almost laughed out load at his dropped jaw and wide eyes. They guys behind him started laughing again, and Mia smirked. Dally, being the kind of guy he was, stood up a little straighter and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Yea, I got something for ya." He said with a lopsided grin. "It's goin to beat the hell outta your gift though." Mia laughed and ran a couple steps across the ice before gliding to stand in front of Dally.  
"Oh really now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Dally smirked and nodded before taking off across the pond. Mia followed him, and then the rest followed her.  
Christmas in New York had always been her favourite time of year. With all the lights and trees in the window, and everything lit up in the stores. But her absolute favourite part was the time she could spend being a kid again. The moments were rare, but she savoured them, and kept them close to her heart.  
_Yea_. She thought as the snowballs flew across the night sky, some hitting their targets while others were far off. _Nothing will ever compare to Christmas in the big city._

XXX

A/N: So how was that? I know its a few days after the holidays, but I was busy relaxing and reading my Fullmetal Alchemist books! :) Anyone else read them? Cause I LOVE THEM! :D Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed your holiday and the story, reviews are always awesome!

~Stay Gold


End file.
